Hell? Nothingness?
by Jane Glass
Summary: Light awoke to a loud noise and sat up immediately before looking around anxiously. ... (kind of dark, I guess, so beware)


**Hell? Nothingness?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Death Note.**

**A.N.:** **Another dark story by Jane. Yep. Make sure to re-read it to see some things you may have not seen the first time. ;) This is totally up to interpretation.**

**Rated: T (implied injuries [not detailed], death, sadness, and because it's Death Note)**

**Warning(s): Death, sadness, and possible slight spoilers... **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Light awoke to a loud noise and sat up immediately before looking around anxiously.

He expected to awake and look around to see his old bedroom, for whatever reason, but in stead he found nothing around him. Everything was black.

He waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, but that didn't happen. Was he blind, he wondered.

He stood, regretting it, but not knowing why other than a strange pain in his chest...several parts of his chest, actually.

He walked forward with his hands held out in hopes of reaching a wall or something.

It seemed as if he just kept walking though, no end. He grunted, knowing how illogical it would be if he could just walk on and on without walking into something.

On the other hand, the Death Note exists... He stopped at that thought, a faint memory coming to him.

He'd been shot several times, he remembered. He gasped in the darkness, "I...died? No...that's not possible."

He tried to remember what happened, but he couldn't make any sense of his blurry memories.

"There's...no way," he begun, his voice panicked and annoyed, "that I died."

"You did, though." He heard L's mocking voice.

_Who is L, though?_

Before he could say anything, another-meaner and younger sounding-voice spoke up, "You lost, Kira."

_Near...how do I know his name's Near? And Kira...I'm...Kira?_

He opened his mouth to speak, but yet another voice spoke up, this one sounding older than the last, but just as mean...maybe meaner, "You were shot at by a moron. You died by an idiot's gun. I like that. It's ironic, don't you think? You thought you were just so smart. Well, not smart enough, apparently."

_That's...who's that?_

Somehow Light remembered being shot at by someone.

_Matsuda..._

He looked around in the darkness, but it was like his eyes were glued shut. Everything was black.

He stopped and sat down with his legs folded under himself, "I'm sorry...it...wasn't me..."

Suddenly a deafening laughter filled the area around him. He held his hands over his ears quickly, trying to block or lower the loud noise.

Just then he wondered what it was he woke up to, but with the loudness of the laughter, it was becoming quite hard to think.

The voice sounded familiar though.

_Kira... It's Kira!_

He winced, bowing forward slightly until his head reached his knees, "Stop it!"

His voice echoed through the black space, just as loud as the laughter that he was begging to.

"I will be the god of this new world!"

_No...I...have a life...I have family...and friends..._

"You don't like your life. You hate your family. And none of your friends are really your friends. _WE_ will rule this new world!"

Light shook his head, "No! No! No! Go away!"

The laughter seemed to grow louder, and Light couldn't make any of it go away.

Light screamed out, falling back and hitting his head on something, his hands still over his ears.

"You can't escape me! I'm the new god!"

Light shook his head rapidly, "No! I...I'll escape...!"

A loud noise rang louder than the laughter and his own screaming, and suddenly he felt a jolt of pain.

That noise and pain was followed up with a few more loud snaps and a few more jolts of pain.

Light gasped in pain, "A gun..." he murmured weakly.

The laughter in the background continued and Light tried all he could to hold his hands at his ears, but the pain in the chest was quite severe and his arms were tired.

Finally he dropped them, allowing the loud laughter to fill his ears.

* * *

Light awoke to a loud noise and sat up immediately before looking around anxiously.

...


End file.
